


Love Will Come to You

by Detta_Cholms



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detta_Cholms/pseuds/Detta_Cholms
Summary: soulmate!au с примесью modern!au. Чем ближе ты находишься к своему "соулмейту", тем ярче становится мир, это похоже на игру в горячо-холодно: чем ты ближе, тем краски ярче, но когда вы далеко друг от друга, то мир становится серым.





	Love Will Come to You

**Author's Note:**

> Увидела эту заявку по соулмейтам! на фб в разделе 1D, но как пишет автор заявки, идеи взяты с тамблера. Хотела написать драббл, но получился чертов мини, аж бесит меня это. Вдохновлялась одноименной песней группы Poets of the Fall.  
> И простите меня, я все просрал.

Саша всегда говорила ему, что он одевался странно для среднестатистического программиста среднего звена, а Рис ей не верил. 

Самовлюбленный дурак. 

Впрочем, ему никто не говорил, что одевался он в странную полоску, которая заканчивалась только на левой половине пиджака, и носил носки с изображением звездочек. Они казались ему серыми, правда, как и вся его жизнь, которая длилась необычайно долго для него самого – три дня назад ему исполнилось двадцать семь. 

До одного момента.

Рис забирал кофе из старбакса и внезапно начал понимать, что различает какие-то странные цвета: раньше все ему казалось серым и безжизненным, он думал, что у него монохромная слепота, как и у восьмидесяти процентов людей во всем мире. И сейчас сочный коричневый цвет стойки начал пропадать, раскрашиваясь безмятежным пустым серым. Это было как вспышка, столь же яркая и быстрая. На минуту Рису показалось, что он спятил, и все это бред воспаленного мозга, который не спал уже несколько дней, так как нужно было доделать один важный проект для корпорации «Гиперион». Его повысили только неделю назад и вручили недоделанный проект предшественника, который нужно было завершить уже через месяц. Неудивительно, что он сперва сослался на стресс и усталость.

Это было в первый раз.

Вторая яркая вспышка произошла через месяц. Рис сидел в окружении бумаг и мониторов, пытаясь справиться с диаграммами и графиками: через три часа нужно отдавать свой проект Васкесу, а тот предоставит его вышестоящему начальству, в том числе и генеральному директору «Гиперион» – Красавчику Джеку. Он боялся. Боялся праведного гнева гендира, которого он до боли обожал и глубоко уважал. Были слухи, что он стрелял в своих подчиненных из револьвера, издевался над ними и отправлял в долгий полет с пятьдесят восьмого этажа. Впрочем, все это были только слухи, так как на деле не было замечено ни одного падающего офисного планктона. Тем более Рис бы услышал и увидел: в его кабинете имелось панорамное окно. 

И он не мог поверить, снова. Снова воспаленный мозг от недосыпания и стресса начал посылать в его опухшие от усталости глаза яркие краски: всегда казавшийся ему идеальный, отточенный в стиле хай-тек серый стол, он теперь понемногу становился коричневым. Диаграммы на компьютере блистали зелеными, синими, красными цветами, а его одежда – это вообще что-то с чем-то. Рис начал теряться и в приступе паники позвонил Вону.

– В-вон? Ты спишь? – судя по всему, что тот кряхтел, и дыхание было сбивчивым, скорее всего да.

Его лучший друг был на больничном, и тому прописали постельный режим. Умудриться заболеть гриппом в середине лета – только Вон так мог. 

– Благодаря тебе, нет. Что случилось?

– Мне кажется, я схожу с ума… – Рис начал истерично смеяться, ведь цвета становились все ярче и ярче. Они пугали его, как новая ошибка в идеальном коде, которая не давала программе сделать свою работу. 

– Рис, объясни.

– Я вижу то, что нельзя видеть. Всегда казавшийся мне серым стол стал темнее, и я не знаю, как называется этот цвет, а об остальном и говорить страшно.

В трубке повисло молчание, но потом послышался усталый вздох Вона и его не менее жизнерадостный голос:

– Не парься, это значит, что возле тебя ошивается твой соулмейт.

Что? Кто?

– Э? 

Прекрасно, Рис, ты смог выразить всю свою тупость и осведомленность только одной буквой.

– Ну, родственная душа, идеальный партнер, твоя вторая половинка и все в таком духе, – теперь голос Вона становился удивленным. – Постой, ты ничего не знаешь об этом?

Рису в один момент показалось, что его собственная стена неведения в плане романтических отношений, которую он строил больше десяти лет, начала рушиться.

– Эмм, я попал в приют, когда мне исполнилось пять, и мои родители ничего не успели бы сказать. И в таких заведениях обычно не говорят о вечном, высоком и недостижимом, только приземленные вещи, которые могут пригодиться сироте.

– Прости, – на другом конце послышался кашель, и Рис уже было забеспокоился о здоровье друга, но он продолжил. – В любом случае иди и ищи своего соулмейта, иначе ты никогда не увидишь мир в полном цвете.

Рис фыркнул и засмеялся. Вот почему он подружился с Воном: казалось, в любой безнадежной и глупой ситуации он мог найти ответ, который помогал воспрянуть духом.

– Это будет немного проблематично, я по уши завален работой, так что когда закончу, буду искать свою родственную душу по всему небоскребу, не беспокойся. Ты узнаешь о ней первым.

– А может это он, Рис? Да господи, а вдруг это Красавчик Джек? Я видел, как ты развешивал плакаты с ним в своей комнате. Признаться, это похоже немного на зависимость.

– Это мотивационные плакаты, Вон, не зависимость. Когда-нибудь я доберусь до таких высот, как и он.

Все так и есть. Красавчик Джек – это тот человек, на которого стоило равняться: он был воплощением твердости характера, непоколебимой уверенности и вселял настоящий страх. Именно таким хотел быть Рис. Но если копать глубже, то он просто по-девичьи влюбился в своего кумира. А говорить друзьям про свою увлеченность этим человеком было крайне глупо и стыдно. 

– Как ты мне объяснишь фигурки с ним? – и чтобы наверняка добить своего друга, Вон с усмешкой добавил: – Я знаю, что у тебя есть дакимакура* с его изображением, и видел, как ты спишь с этой подушкой в обнимку. Не отпирайся, ты втрескался в него.

А вот это был удар ниже пояса. И еще цвета, игравшие яркими красками, начали пропадать, окрашиваясь в столь привычный серый цвет. Впрочем, это уже было неважно.

– Спасибо, бро. Теперь я чувствую себя хуже некуда. И стой, ты сталкерил за мной?

– Чего? – по ходу Вон обиделся и раздраженным тоном сказал: – Ты вообще-то дверь своей комнаты не закрываешь, когда приходишь в квартиру пьяным вдребезги.

И он отключился. Просто прекрасно.

«Ну, спасибо тебе, бро, за информацию, которая мне сейчас нахер не сдалась», – думал Рис, опять вклиниваясь в рабочий ритм. До сдачи проекта оставалось меньше двух часов, так как Васкес прислал письмо на почту, где говорилось, что собрание переносится на час раньше.

Дерьмо.

Сейчас лучше отдать все силы на завершение этого проекта, а вечная, бессмертная сопливая чушь могла и подождать. Тем более, зрение обретало краски уже второй раз, может и в третий появится.

***

– Что? – Саша отвесила подзатыльник Рису. – Тебе что, совсем плевать на своего соулмейта?

Было довольно больно. И какого хрена она пришла в их с Воном квартиру? Кто открыл ей дверь, и почему он не услышал ее криков?

Добрый мудак Васкес дал ему еще несколько проектов, которые надо было сдать уже на следующей неделе, и белый шум в лице Саши, которая в буквальном смысле стояла за ним, серьезно отвлекал. 

– Вроде, да. Знаешь, у меня работа горит, а тут еще эта хренотень с какими-то цветами меня добивает. Так что, все может подождать.

На это она только фыркнула и отвесила ему еще подзатыльник. 

– Рис, пойми, соулмейты встречаются редко, но мне повезло, я встретила Августа и теперь вижу все оттенки радуги, о которых говорилось в школе. Ради этого стоит найти свою родственную душу. 

Рис на это только фыркнул и уткнулся в свой ноутбук, удобнее усевшись в кресле. Слава богу, он расположился в гостиной, а не в своей комнате, иначе Саша бы офигела, увидев, что в ней находилось.

– Саша, не беспокойся. Рис не ищет соулмейта, потому что влюблен в своего начальника, – мимоходом прошел Вон, садясь на диван с огромным подносом еды и включая телевизор.

Рис чуть не поперхнулся кофе, а неуверенный голос Саши спросил:

– В Васкеса?

Теперь уже настал черед Вона давиться кофе, а Риса удивляться.

– Упаси господь, нет, – прокаркал Рис и, с ненавистью посмотрев на своего лучшего друга, добавил: – Не смей говорить ей, Вон.

Но бро даже взглядом не повел и ответил:

– В Красавчика Джека. 

В квартире повисло неуютное молчание, но затем послышался смех девушки:

– Ну, Рис, ты умеешь влюбляться. Ты вообще его вживую хоть раз видел?

Становилось стыдно. Он влюбился как какая-то школьница пубертатного периода в своего кумира и скрывал это целых три года, и сейчас обсуждать свою сердечную «проблему» с друзьями было неприятно и даже слегка жестоко. Он как будто предавал частицу себя. Ту, за которой была возведена стена неведения.

Рис крепче сжал свой ноутбук и смог только сказать:

– Нет. Его главный офис находится в Вашингтоне, а мы в Нью-Йорке, – поделившись информацией, Рис с раздражением прошипел: – Когда ты выйдешь с больничного, ты целый месяц будешь оплачивать обеды Иветт, ты меня понял?

Поставив руки в оборонительном жесте, Вон согласился:

– Хорошо, Рис, хорошо. Признаю, я виноват.

Саша лишь только пожала плечами, как будто ничего и не было. Ну, конечно, чего ей-то париться, не она же страдала от безответной любви к своему кумиру.

– Парни, вы знаете, что в вашей квартире какая-то хрень творится? В плане цвета.

– Как видишь, мы еще дальтоники. И Рис пока тоже, – принялся есть уже холодный бутерброд Вон. – Наш арендодатель – старушка, которая помешана на каком-то розовом. И этот цвет везде, да?

– Даа, – Саша гаденько улыбалась.

Рис опять уткнулся в ноутбук и не стал их слушать. Программа с зачатками искусственного интеллекта казалась ему намного интересней, чем треп друзей.

***

Джек злился. Он в третий раз видел, как мир окрашивался яркими цветами и так же быстро исчезал, становясь безжизненно серым. Командировка в Нью-Йорк не доставляла ему особого удовольствия, но там были хорошие хот-доги, получше, чем в Вашингтоне, да и нужно было разобраться с некоторыми проектами.  
В первый раз он ехал в машине с личным водителем, и на миг все стало совсем другим: обивка была не серой, а удивительно ярко-красной, ему даже понравился этот цвет. В окне все искрило зеленым и желтыми бликами. Все это длилось около трех секунд и резко начало угасать, превращаясь в обычную серую массу.  
Джек даже приказал водителю остановиться, тот беспрекословно исполнил его приказ, но все пропало. Он даже вышел из машины, но ничего… Весь его мир снова превратился в серый.

– Проклятье, – уже сев в машину, Джек приказал водителю: – В главный офис «Гипериона». И чтобы быстро, иначе будешь завтра пособие по безработице получать.

***

Разумеется, Красавчик Джек был наслышан о соулмейтах, но в эту бредятину не особо верил. Ну, есть, и что? Главное, чтобы в работе эта хрень не мешала. Хотя было довольно интересно увидеть мир по-настоящему, без всей этой монохромной хероты.

Во второй раз он обрел краски уже в офисе Нью-йоркского небоскреба «Гипериона», когда шел к лифту, весь раздраженный от того, что его подчиненные в буквальном смысле просирали все, что можно: от главных проектов до обычных указаний. До рези в глазах хотелось прострелить всем этим баранам бошки, но зрение, на миг вернувшее себе цвета, все окупило. Он видел, как одна дама из отдела разработок красила губы помадой в кислотно-зеленый цвет, посмотрел на лысого мужика, который был одет как настоящая цветная катастрофа: пиджак белый, брюки красные, рубашка зеленая, а галстук и вовсе розовый.  
Джек засмеялся в голос и, сам того не заметив, зашел в лифт. Все цвета, которые он видел, начали понемногу исчезать, становясь тусклыми, а затем и вовсе сошли на нет. 

Прокляв самого себя, он уже было хотел вернуться обратно на тот этаж, но его личный секретарь оповестила его, что нужно лететь обратно в Вашингтон, так как там опять все пошло к чертям собачьим.

Лифт, набитый людьми, которые боялись при его виде и дрожали как осиновые листы, доводил до сумасшествия.

– Так, все проекты скинете в облачное хранилище, я посмотрю попозже и потом скажу, кто может наслаждаться и протирать свое кресло в моей компании, а кто – нет.

***

И вот в третий раз его зрение начало обретать краски в толпе, спустя несколько месяцев, когда наступил день Благодарения в Нью-Йорке. Нужно было присутствовать на параде, в котором непосредственно участвовал «Гиперион», так сказать, марку поддержать и показать, чего стоила компания по производству оружия массового поражения. Везде были эти огромные воздушные шары, платформы, отовсюду лилась музыка и всеобщее счастье. Джек ничего не чувствовал, он видел, как мир снова преображался. Вот недостаточно желтая платформа «Гипериона» с красивыми девушками, держащими оружие в руках, далее за ней ехала мутно-зеленая платформа от Гринписа, он даже отвернулся: как же его бесили эти защитники.

Он был достаточно далеко от парада, но высоко и на балконе, где можно было увидеть только размытые пятна в виде людей. И Джек нутром чуял, что соулмейт находился в той толпе, ведь цвета начали тускнеть с каждой секундой.

– Красавчик Джек, босс, вы куда? – всполошился один мерзкий мужичонка в отвратительном синем пиджаке.

– Подышать свежим воздухом, Купюроголовый.

***

Этого не могло быть.

Снова. 

Рис опять начал различать цвета, и его внутренняя паника в голове забила тревогу.

– Господи, только не это.

Он схватился за голову и поспешил уйти с парада, но его остановила крепкая рука Вона:

– С тобой все хорошо? Рис?

– Я опять их вижу. Вижу то, что у тебя волосы какого-то темного цвета и глаза светлые. Мне нужно уйти.

Вон, поняв, о чем он говорил, лишь только покачал головой.

– Не стоит убегать от соулмейта. Так нельзя.

– Мне. Нужно. Уйти. И прости, – он убрал руку Вона с собственного плеча и ушел, оставив друга одного дожидаться Иветт. 

Рис уже через несколько минут был на оживленной улице, где парковались машины. Он несколько раз моргнул: цвета начали тускнеть с каждой секундой и паника начала отступать. Это хорошо. Все стало намного легче. 

Он не хотел предавать свою маленькую влюбленность в кумира. Любить такого человека было проще, чем какую-то родственную душу. Рис поспешил к свободному такси.

***

Твою мать, Джек снова упустил соулмейта. И ему на минуту показалось, что его родственная душа была здесь. Вот прям тут, стояла и наблюдала парад скучающим взглядом. Ругнувшись про себя, он поспешил обратно к подчиненным и ненароком услышал разговор одного низенького паренька по телефону.

– Представляешь, он сбежал, Иветт. Нам надо срочно с ним поговорить об этом, так продолжаться больше не может. Да, обед за мой счет. И кстати, когда ты появишься? Я уже замерз.

Джек мог думать, что это обычный разговор парня и какой-то девушки, но интуиция подсказывала нечто другое. Возможно то, что тот предполагаемый парень сбежал от своих друзей ввиду того, что начал различать цвета. Ну, чем черт не шутил. Попытка не пытка, тем более через неделю Джеку нужно было лететь в Сидней.

Он как можно более непринужденно подошел к тому странному пареньку и случайно толкнул плечом, надеясь на ответную реакцию. И она была, так как парень выронил свой смартфон на асфальт.

– Осторожнее, – язвительным тоном прочирикал парень и поднял свой телефон. Этот низкорослик все еще не видел лица самого Красавчика Джека. 

– Ой, прости хоббит, сильно тебя толкнул? – оскалился Джек и повернулся к нему. Это всегда срабатывало.

Видимо, поняв, кто его толкнул, парень начал заикаться.

– Красавчик Джек, сэр, г-господи, нет, вы ч-что, все х-хорошо, я сам в-виноват, – запинаясь, ответил он и как можно жалобнее спросил: – Вы можете дать мне а-автограф? Мой друг в буквальном смысле обожает в-вас, и он бы сдох от счастья, если бы у него был ваш а-автограф.

Этот паренек совсем оборзел: даже вытащил блокнот с ручкой из своей куртки. Впрочем, Джеку это нравилось. Приятно, что его узнавали везде: от Нью-Йорка и до самой Африки. 

– Вот прям-таки сдох? – он взял блокнот и ручку из рук парня и добавил: – Как его зовут?

– Рис. Его зовут Рис.

Джеку хотелось смеяться, но он переборол себя, и, начиркав размашистым почерком в блокноте пожелание этому самому «Рису», отдал его тому низкорослику.

– Интересное имя у твоего друга…

– Вон, меня зовут Вон. Я работаю в вашей компании, как и он. 

О, так вот почему он начал различать цвета в небоскребе. Круг поиска значительно сузился от восьми миллионов человек до трех тысяч, что, в общем-то, неплохо.

– Передавай привет от меня своему другу, хоббит по имени Вон. Надеюсь, что мы еще встретимся. 

И, помахав тому рукой, Джек с преисполненной гордостью за себя зашагал обратно к своим подчиненным: нужно было обсудить один проект и создать несколько новых, и, наверное, они были рады, что он ушел. Впрочем, недолго музыка играла.

***

– Ты лох, Рис, – хором оповестили парня Вон и Иветт, когда зашли в квартиру.

Рис предпочел их не слушать и уставился в ноутбук, увлеченно клацая по клавиатуре.

– Мне нездоровилось, это все оправдывает. 

– Конечно, как и то, что ты пропустил своего кумира, первую и последнюю любовь всей твоей жизни, – подначил его Вон и кинул в Риса блокнот.

Слава богам, что Рис занимался раньше баскетболом и на лету схватил маленькую записную книжку друга.

– Зачем она мне? 

Лучше эту шпильку в свой адрес пропустить, иначе так можно всех друзей лишиться. 

– А ты посмотри. Там, на страничке, которую я загнул. Иветт, что заказывать будем?

Иветт со всей своей королевской грацией уселась на диван и включила телевизор.

– Давай китайскую еду, тем более, скоро еще Саша с Августом придут, – она увлеченно переключала каналы и остановилась на спортивном, где показывали футбол.

Рис с недоверием посмотрел на Вона, но все же последовал его совету и открыл блокнот на загнутой странице.

Господи, он готов был умереть от счастья. На листочке красовался автограф самого Красавчика Джека и его пожелание.

«Я тебя найду, Риззи, и не дай бог ты не окажешься моим соулмейтом, я тебя придушу. Твой Красавчик Джек».

– Ты читал это? – дрожа как осиновый лист, проблеял Рис.

– Нет, а что там? – Вон уже был на кухне и вытаскивал из холодильника пиво.

– Да ничего особенного.

Если это было правдой, то его собственная стена неведения медленно начинала крошиться и падать. Впервые в жизни Рис не хотел бежать от своих чувств. Даже сейчас, когда он видел все в сером цвете, ему казалось, что цвета понемногу начали проявляться, становясь все более сочными и яркими. Если только не…

В дверь позвонили. 

– Рис, открой. Это скорее всего Саша с Августом пришли, – прогундел Вон, садясь на диван. 

– Почему я?

– Потому что ты ближе к двери и ты лох, – убила своим аргументом Иветт, и, взяв без спросу из рук Вона пиво, продолжила смотреть телевизор.

Пробурчав что-то про себя, Рис с заметной неохотой встал с кресла и пошел в коридор, открывать влюбленной парочке дверь. А, открыв ее, встал как вкопанный.  
Он не мог в это поверить. Не мог подумать, что при виде него, все цвета проявились так ярко, и Рис смог увидеть его во всем своем великолепии.

Этого просто не могло быть на самом деле. Как такое могло произойти? Это все равно, что выиграть в лотерее, где сумма была больше миллиона долларов. И сейчас он стал победителем, сорвал чертов джек-пот. 

Рис являлся соулмейтом самого Красавчика Джека. Он моргнул еще раз и еще, но цвета не уходили, оставаясь на месте. 

– Так вот ты какой, кексик, – ухмыльнулась его первая и уже, наверное, последняя любовь всей его жизни, осматривая парня. – Выглядишь неплохо, особенно ноги.

– Эмм…спасибо? Ты-вы, ээ, тоже. 

Рису было стыдно. Он блеял как овца, и ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, но квартира на третьем этаже не давала такой возможности. Как и внимательно изучающий его взглядом Красавчик Джек.

– Рис, там кто? – проорали в гостиной. Судя по набитому рту, это была Иветт.

Он поспешил закрыть за собой дверь и вышел на лестничную площадку, сказав: 

– Дверью ошиблись, я сейчас приду.

– Знаешь, тыковка, это было несколько бесцеремонно – так закрывать дверь передо мной, – пожал плечами Джек и, усмехнувшись, сказал: – У меня к тебе предложение.

Сердце Риса сделало кульбит. 

– Через неделю я улетаю в Сидней, ты полетишь? – увидев восторженный взгляд Риса, Джек засмеялся и добавил: – Да, ты полетишь. Аэропорт имени Кеннеди, хотя думаю, мы еще встретимся. Бывай, меня ждут дела. 

Слегка щелкнув Риса по носу, Джек спустился вниз по лестнице.

Сердце Риса второй раз сделало кульбит, и он медленно сполз на грязный пол лестничной площадки. На его лице засияла глупая улыбка. Получалось, что он зря бегал от своей судьбы или любви, хрен ее разберешь. И получалось, что Саша была права: это определенно того стоило. Видеть все оттенки цветов и наслаждаться ими. Это было прекрасно.

***

– Боже, я думала, что он нас убьет, особенно когда он пропустил поворот, – осушив бутылку с пивом, как можно спокойнее произнесла Иветт. – Ехать с ним в его машине было очень неловко, скажу я тебе.

– Это точно, и ты не поверишь, но когда я в первый раз встретил Красавчика Джека, мне казалось, что моя душа в пятки уйдет, – согласился с ней Вон. – Как думаешь, он там уже придушил Риса?

Она нахмурилась, но потом совершенным беззаботным тоном сказала:

– Как слышишь, никаких криков и предсмертных хрипов нет. Но думаю, лучше посмотреть, мало ли что. 

– Знаешь, давай ты иди, посмотри, подслушай, а то Рис подумает, что я действительно сталкер. Тем более, реклама закончилась.  
Открывшаяся дверь их оповестила, что не нужно идти на помощь, и друзья с явным облегчением вздохнули. Увидев радостное лицо Риса, Вон с Иветт дали друг другу пять.

– Это вы все подстроили? 

Он стоял перед ними со странным выражением лица: то ли ему хотелось улыбаться, то ли он хотел казаться злым. Странное сочетание.  
Вон даже офигел от вопроса Риса и поперхнулся пивом. Иветт сразу начала бить друга по спине, чтобы тот нормально откашлялся: ведь так многие люди делают, когда кто-то подавится.

– Чего? Это он нас выловил, когда мы с парада уходили, – ответила Рису Иветт, все еще стуча по спине Вона.

– Господи, Иветт, прекрати. Я в норме, – вдоволь прокашлявшись, встрял Вон. – Ты нам вообще «спасибо» сказать должен. 

– Да-да, спасибо вам и все такое, – уже удалился в свою комнату Рис.

– Уничтожаешь улики? – взяв чипсы из тарелки и отправил их в рот, спросил Вон.

– Нет! – но с минуту помолчав, из комнаты раздалось: – Я их прячу.

– Ростовую подушку тоже спрячь, а то Джек ревновать начнет, – вклинилась Иветт и подмигнула Вону. 

– Вон, твою мать! – заорал из комнаты Рис. 

– Ну, спасибо тебе, Иветт, – засмеялся Вон и дал пять девушке. – И теперь я буду оплачивать твои обеды еще неделю.

– Да ладно, это стоило того, ты так не думаешь? 

Поразмыслив немного, Вон с явным удовольствием ответил:

– Определенно стоило.

 

*Дакимакура – японская подушка для объятия, в форме или с рисунком персонажа аниме или хентая (взято с википедии). В данном случае с рисунком Красавчика Джека


End file.
